The present invention relates to an orthopedic device for mechanical treatment of Hallux Valgus by re-alignment thereof. This device can be worn both by day (with shoes) and by night.
Hallux Valgus is a deformation of the foot characterized by lateral inflexion of the big toe towards the other toes (abduction movement compared to the axis of the body) with the first metatarsal moving closer to the axis of the body (adduction), thus creating an increased angle between the first and the second metatarsal. Due to these two components, the first metatarsal makes an angle with the first phalanx of the big toe, the top of which creates a protrusion, i.e. an area generally painful and generating friction.
People suffering from Hallux Valgus can wear wide and flexible shoes, specialist shoes or even shoes such as those taught, for example, in French patent application publication FR 2 895 235 A1. While these shoes indisputably relieve wearers, they do not re-align and repair the Hallux Valgus.
In order to correct the deviation of the big toe, separators are available on the market. There are various separators available in the market, i.e. paramedical separators, tailor-made by a chiropodist or manufactured industrially, or even separators that mechanically spread the toe open by means of hard and rigid materials in the form of rigid night splints, further restraining the first metatarsal and enabling a first mechanical re-alignment by frames. In all cases, these devices are worn either during the day with shoes (separators) or at night without shoes (splint with rigid frame).
Furthermore, French patent application publication FR 2 576 209 A1 provides a device which can be worn with shoes, holding the foot by making a slight and progressive pull, thus enabling the big toe and the other toes of the foot to be re-aligned. This device consists of an orthopedic insole, which is associated with a mobile blade, enabling the pull of the big toe using a leather strap and fixed by means of a loop-and-hook fixing device, known by the brand name Velcro™, either under the sole of the arch of the foot or around the ankle.
While this orthopedic insole, which has the size of an insole, can be worn with shoes, it is unlikely that it fits into all types of shoes, more particularly the narrow and tight shoes mainly worn by women. Furthermore, the insole forms a sort of rigid splint that is not pleasant for the wearer. In addition, the device of FR 2 576 209 A1 can only be worn bare foot, without socks.